


decorating for xmas

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: lydia and her girlfriend decorate the deetz-maitland house for christmas with the rest of the family. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username on nov. 25, 2019.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 6





	decorating for xmas

**Author's Note:**

> i recently decorated for xmas (before thanksgiving? kill me, i know) and i’m still in the mood & thought this would be cute. not to toot my on horn, but i was right. btw this is a little more on the side of the whole main gang, than literally just lyds :)
> 
> 768 words
> 
> cw: femreader.

“lydia? is everything alright?” lydia had just called you. she hated calling, you hated calling, what was going on?  
“you need to come over…” a deep, raspy voice slowly said. beetlejuice. but his voice was more creepy than normal. which is saying something.  
“what’s going on? is lydia okay??” you asked, growing more anxious by the second.  
“oh yeah, we’re all fine, lydia just wants you over to help decorate.” beetlejuice said in his normal voice.  
“if you were here, i’d slap you. don’t scare me like that!” you said, already starting the car to head over.  
beetlejuice hung up on you.  
you rolled your eyes, and went just the speed limit, because you’re a law abiding citizen, all the way to your girlfriend’s house.  
before you could knock on the deetz’s front door, charles opened it for you. “ah, y/n!” he boomed, “lydia! your girlfriend is here!”  
“y/n! thank god you’re here!” lydia hopped over.   
you took her in. she was wearing a very ugly christmas sweater, and was wrapped with garland, and had a star perched on her head. she was adorable.  
you took out your phone and took a picture of her. “that’s my new lock screen.” you giggled.  
“y/n? really? i invite you over and you just laugh at my misery?”   
“to be fair, you’re laughing too.”  
she considered for a moment, “valid. okay,help me out of this.”  
you grabbed an end of garland, and started pulling. lydia spun around to make the process easier. when lydia was finally free, you spun her into your arms and planted a kiss on her lips.  
“so romantic.” she teased.  
“girls, do you mind helping decorate the tree?” barbara interrupted, reminding you that the two of you weren’t alone.  
you blushed, “sure!”  
lydia grabbed the box of bobbles, and spread them across the, fake, tree.  
“i didn’t know you guys celebrated christmas.” you commented as you carefully placed an ornament on a high branch.  
“we didn’t used too, but so many of the new family members celebrate it, we decided to go all in this year.”  
“so this is your first christmas?”  
“yeah!” lydia grinned at you from around the tree.  
“ah. that’s why you’re so excited.”  
“i’m excited too, this is going to be fun!” beetlejuice added, wanting to be included in the conversation.  
“have you ever celebrated christmas?” you asked beej.  
“nope! we don’t have holidays in the netherworld. at least there wasn’t any in my house.”   
“oh, so you haven’t heard of the tradition where the oldest member of the household dresses up as an elf and makes cookies for the rest of the family?” you sneaked a mischievous glance at your girlfriend.  
“wait a minute.” beej looked around. “i’m the oldest member of the household! why didn’t anyone tell me?” he snapped and a black, white, and lime green elf outfit appeared on him.  
“delia? where are the cookie materials?” he yelled as he paraded into the kitchen.  
you and lydia giggled.  
“i usually don’t approve of abusing his trust, but if we get cookies out of this…” lydia shrugged.  
after the tree was finished, the two of you went outside to watch adam and charles put up the lights.  
“do you guys want to help?” adam asked, from where he was precariously perched atop a ladder.  
“no, we’re good!” lydia yelled.  
“who wants cookies!” beetlejuice burst out of the house, with a tray of cookies.  
“me! me! give me-” charles ran to pick up one of the gooey chocolate chip cookies. “ouch!” he dropped the cookie back onto the tray. “beetlejuice… did these just come out of the oven?”   
you and lydia walked over to them.  
“yes. nice and fresh!”   
charles shook his head, “that’s too hot for us breathers.” he explained.  
“but not for ghosts!” barbara exclaimed as she grabbed a handful of cookies and ran back inside.  
everyone ran after her. these people sure love their cookies.  
you went to the kitchen, where the next tray of cookies was ready to come out of the oven.  
later that evening, with cookies cool enough to eat, you all piled onto the couch. lydia sat sideways, with her legs piled into your lap, and her hand in yours.  
adam insisted that you watched how the grinch stole christmas. no one complained.  
you would’ve preferred to have more alone time with lydia, but you had fun. and considering you fell asleep before the movie ended, and no one woke you up to tell you you should go home, you figured you would get that alone time in the morning.


End file.
